Frisson
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Si je ne peux avoir que ta haine, je la veux pleine et entière. On pourra toujours se repentir demain, toujours blâmer ce fameux verre de trop.


_**Disclamer :**_ Personnage et univers à J.K. Rowling, écriture à moi.

_**Auteure : **_Mary J. Anna.

**_I win every second you lose trying to change me :_** Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui force l'inspiration. J'écris quand le temps est venu, ni avant, ni après. Je ne suis pas une bosseuse qui s'acharne et retravaille son texte plusieurs fois avant d'être satisfaite. Je suis un one-shot, mon premier jet est le dernier. Soit c'est bon du premier coup, soit ça n'en vaut pas la peine à mes yeux. Je ne sais pas réparer les choses, c'est ma malédiction. En espérant que ce texte en vaut aussi la peine à vos yeux.

* * *

**Frisson**

* * *

Ses doigts sur ma peu, traçant d'invisible arabesques. La musique autour de nous, si forte, tellement forte. Son regard enfiévré dans la pénombre. L'alcool que je sens tourbillonner dans mon estomac, embrouillant mes sens. Je me concentre sur la chaleur de ses doigts sur ma peau.

Respirant profondément pour calmer la nausée qui menace de me submerger. Je ne devrais pas être là, je ne devrais pas le laisse me toucher. Les yeux fermés, je le laisse pourtant faire quand ses doigts remontent le long de mon bras. Et je le laisse tout autant faire quand ses lèvres se posent sur mon cou.

Je réprime un frisson de désir mais ne peut réprimer le feu qui s'est allumé entre mes reins. Et je ne le repousse toujours pas alors que son autre main se glisse autour de moi et m'attire à lui. Je sens la chaleur de son corps à travers nos vêtements, la dureté de ses muscles contre mon dos.

Dans mon cou, ses baisers se sont fait morsures et mon souffle haché s'est transformé en gémissements de moins en moins étouffés. Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû venir, que je n'aurai pas dû boire. Je ne peux pas lutter dans ces cas là. Pas me battre contre ce désir qui me paralyse.

Je me demande confusément si quelqu'un peut nous voir et si oui ce qu'il peut bien penser de ce qu'il voit. Le grand Harry Potter embrassant goulûment le cou de Draco Malfoy, pendant que celui-ci ne fait rien d'autre que gémir. Un grand moment assurément. J'en rirais si ce n'était pas réel.

C'est bien ses lèvres qui ont allumé ce brasier dans mon corps, c'est bien son corps que je sens contre le mien, ses doigts qui me caressent le bras. C'est bien lui qui me fait cet effet, que je le veuille ou non. Et je pourrais mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool si c'était la première fois.

Mais ce n'est pas la première fois et probablement pas la dernière que Potter me fait cet effet. Merlin que ce serait simple si c'était un autre. Mais c'est lui et au fond c'est ce qui fait toute la différence. Je ne hais que ce que j'aime. Parce que ça me rends si faible.

Je voudrais être plus fort. Je voudrais être inhumain parce que c'est la seule façon d'être plus fort que ce que je ressens. Mais je le suis, du plus profond de mon être. Ses mains, son souffle, ses mots tout contre mon oreille. Je le hais d'autant plus que je le désire du plus profond de mon être.

Embrasse moi, rends moi fou à chaque toucher de ta part. J'aimerais te haïr, oh je le voudrais si fort. Mais il n'y a que ce désir qui m'enflamme et me brise. Je voudrais tellement que tout ça disparaisse mais c'est une réalité. Aussi vrai que le fait que je hais ce que tu représente.

J'aime ce que tu es. J'aime ta force, ton espoir, j'aime toutes ces choses que je dis haïr dans la lumière. Dans la pénombre j'admets ma faiblesse. J'aime tes mains sur ma peau. J'aime la passion qui nous anime. J'aimerais la lumière si je la connaissais réellement.

Si j'étais né dans l'autre camp, peut être cela aurait pu être possible. Mais nous sommes à l'opposé, involontairement mais c'est un fait que nous ne pouvons ignorer. Né dans le mauvais camp je te désire autant que je veux te détruire. Pardonne moi ma colère.

Je ne pouvais faire autrement parce que c'est ainsi que va le monde. Aucune nuance, soit tu marches droit, soit tu vas te faire foutre. Foutue société binaire, foutu monde sans nuance. Je voudrais t'aimer mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne suis pas assez sûr de moi pour ça.

Je doute et c'est peut être mon seul véritable défaut. Et entre le bien et le mal je ne sais où me positionner. Je voudrais un troisième choix. Le choix impossible, n'est ce pas ? Alors embrasse moi, fait moi gémir si fort que personne ne peut l'ignorer.

Je me fous de la morale, je me fous de vos crimes. Ce soir je ne veux que toi. Et je t'embrasse sans une once de douceur. Si je ne peux avoir que ta haine, je la veux pleine et entière. Ardente et brutale. Tes mains se glissent au creux de mes reins et tu m'attires à toi dans une étreinte désespérée.

Je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir besoin, n'est ce pas ? Je te repousse, juste assez pour reprendre nos souffles. Je me penche à ton oreille en tentant d'oublier à quel point ma voix semble pressante. La seconde suivante je sens la sensation familière d'un transplanage.

Il semble que l'un de nous soit plutôt sobre finalement. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire remarquer que tu me pousses contre mon propre lit et t'empares de mes lèvres. Tes mains déboutonnent ma chemise avec empressement. Tu n'as pas envie de jouer ce soir.

Tu me veux tout de suite et je ne peux qu'obéir. On pourra toujours se repentir demain, toujours blâmer ce fameux verre de trop. Qu'importe que tu n'en ais pas pris un seul et que nous le sachions tous les deux. Nous ne l'évoquerons pas parce que nous ne parlons jamais le jour.

Et que la nuit est réservée à toute autre chose. Nos vêtements atterrissent, épars, sur le sol et nos mains ne perdent pas une seconde pour explorer la peau découverte. C'est si bon que ça ne peut être mal. Si bon de me sentir en toi, si bon de t'entendre gémir, si bon que je ne peux accuser l'alcool.

Je ne peux fermer les yeux, hypnotisé par la vision de ton corps chevauchant le mien. Par l'expression de pur plaisir de ton visage, les joues rougies, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux mi-clos, comme si c'était trop pour que tu puisses les garder ouvert.

La frénésie a fait place à la volupté et je ne peux que te laisser nous emporter vers le point de non-retour. Mes mains s'accrochent à tes hanches alors que tu augmentes la cadence. Comme pour me raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible parce que je me sens perdre pied.

Tes yeux s'ouvrent soudain alors que l'orgasme t'emporte. Tes mains se crispent sur mon torse et des spasmes de plaisir secoue ton corps. Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps je jouis à mon tour en murmurant ton nom. Tu t'effondres sur moi, la tête au creux de mon cou.

J'embrasse le tien avec douceur tandis que tu reprends ton souffle. Je caresse délicatement ton dos et je te sens frissonner. J'aimerais dire quelque chose mais je ne trouve pas les mots. Que pourrais-je dire que tu n'oublieras pas demain ? Que pourrai-je dire qui changera quoi que ce soit ?

Alors je me tais parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Si même Harry Potter se tait c'est bien que c'est une cause perdue. Tu restes pourtant, ton corps est chaud et rassurant sur le mien. Comment te dire que je voudrais que tu restes ? Que ce n'est pas assez, que ce ne le sera jamais ?

C'est trop tard, la marque que nous feignons d'ignorer s'étale bien sur mon bras et le jour c'est dans les bras de Ginny que tu retourneras. Tu t'allonges à mes côtés et je me tourne pour chercher une cigarette mais surtout pour ne pas te regarder.

J'enfile ma chemise au passage, comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit : tu sais déjà. Je me rallonge à tes côtés. Tu te cales contre moi, ta tête sur ma poitrine et ton bras enlaçant nonchalamment mon torse. J'allume la cigarette et il n'y a plus que le bruit de mes expirations pour briser le silence.

Je caresse tes cheveux et tes doigts glissent le long de ma hanche. L'instant est paisible, hors du temps. Un dernier moment de paix avant que tu partes et que la réalité nous rattrape. J'éteins ma cigarette avec regret. Alors que je m'apprête à me lever, tu attrapes ma main et embrasse doucement mes doigts.

L'instant est solennel, avec une touche de gravité qui semble incongru. Ton regard se plante dans le mien et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Tu laisses retomber ma main et te penche vers moi. Tes lèvres dangereusement proches des miennes, je me noie dans une mer verte.

Je sens ton souffle sur mes lèvres à chaque mots que tu prononces, un frisson glacé parcoure ma colonne vertébrale. _Je me fous du reste, c'est toi que je veux. _Tu m'embrasses avec une timidité qui ne nous ressemble pas. Je pose ma main sur ta joue comme pour m'assurer que tu es vraiment là, que tu as vraiment prononcé ces mots.

Je n'ose fermer les yeux de peur que tu ne disparaisses au moindre clignement. Pourtant quand le baiser cesse, tu es toujours là. Je sens que tu attends une réponse de ma part mais ton regard n'exprime aucun doute. Tu sais déjà bien sûr. Je me penche à ton oreille, ma voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure. _Je m'en fous aussi._

**Fin**

* * *

_J'ai peut être pas le talent mais au moins je persiste._

Mary J. Anna

_"Je ne suis que pur esprit tu sais. Tout le reste ça ne m'atteint plus. Parce que tout le reste n'est que pure souffrance."_


End file.
